Thunderstorm
by Slothington
Summary: My version of episode 8 The sun the sea and the host club


As the host club manage their way to the hot sands of the beach they realize that the shadow king kyoya made what should've been a relaxing day at the beach into a work day. "Man this sucks kyoya should have told us that we were gonna work today" said hikaru as he let out a sigh while sitting next to kaoru. Karou agrees with his twin by gently nodding his head as he notices tamaki was right behind them laying down and sulking. "What's wrong this time boss" The twins say together in unison while poking tamaki with a stick. Brushing his tears to the side he looks at the two and says " Today i was suppose to see my darling little girl frivel around in a wonderful two piece but instead thanks to kyoya she has to wear casual male clothing. Tamaki gets up changing his mood entirely "Well it is a good thing after all she doesn't have to be prancing around in a bikini with you two pervs staring at her". They both look at the the king with their usual mischievous smirk "we would never do that after all we are just to have some fun" At that moment girls flood the area so that they may spend time with the king. The twins go on playing their usual incest romance role while the king walks away with most of the girls. Haruhi is sitting not far from them but is sitting alone. "Man this isn't as fun as i'd thought it be" haruhi says to herself while letting out a deep sigh. "What's wrong haruhi?Not having fun after all this is an all expenses paid trip so it wouldn't go into your debt". Kyoya says to haruhi as he writes in his notebook.

Haruhi just stares at kyoya and just walks away to check on the rest of the host club. As haruhi walks she sees mori and honey senpai with a few girls doing weird stretches. She thought to herself are they getting ready to swim or something like that. Not thinking of it she walks along the shore only to find the twins playing volleyball with their usual guests. Of course they do their usual romance routine and chase each other around. Rolling her eyes she walks towards the king who as usual he is surrounded by girls. Seeing that he is overwhelmed with all the commotion haruhi pushes through the crowds she grabs her senpai by the arm and says "Sorry ladies but i need senpais help for the time being" The girls all bicker in disappointment and haruhi takes tamaki away from the crowd. "You really saved me there thank you haruhi" tamaki says as he hugs haruhi. "No problem senpai but could you please stop hugging me it's too hot for this." haruhi says while trying to shove tamaki off. Tamaki lets go and flicks his hair back. "Fair enough you did save me after all" Haruhi gives off a slight blush " well i'm going to check on honey and mori senpai go back to the ladies senpai'.

Tamaki responds with a smile "Okay deal see you later haruhi" Tamaki walks towards the crowd of ladies as haruhi walks to search for her two senpais. Looking around she sees the petite blonde by the ocean with a bucket and a shovel. "What are you doing honey senpai" haruhi asks as she approaches him. "Me and takashi are shellfish hunting do you want to join us haru-chan". "Sure why not but honey senpai this doesn't look like the sort of beach to find much shellfish" At that moment haruhi looks at the bucket next to honey-senpai and notices that it is filled with shellfish and that they're all over the beach. Takashi standing next to honey notices there is something on the other side of the rocks near them and so he climbs over and sees kyoya with his family police force. Kyoya looks up from his notebook at mori and says "Oh it's you mori senpai, my family has brought shellfish to apologize for attacking him at the waterpark" Tamaki nods as he silently accepts the shellfish and gets honey so he can see. Honey looks at the piles of shellfish with happiness. "Haru-chan look at all the shellfish we caught" Haruhi starts to brim with happiness and responds "Man there really is a lot, we're going to have some fancy side dishes tonight" She giggles and waves over to her senpai "Tamaki senpai dinner is going to be great tonight it's a major haul" Tamaki looks at haruhi blushing and says "She's so cute look at my little girl". The host club continued their day on the beach where they announced it time for everybody that the hosts services were over for now. The ladies all sighed in disappointment and started to make way to their various cars. "Phew we can finally relax" Hikaru says as he stretches on the sand."Well i guess it's time for us to head to my family's villa" kyoya says as he closes his notebook and starts to walk towards the villa.

Everybody soon follows and they all reach the villa. Kyoya opens the entrance to the villa and allows everybody to pass through. "Since of our fast arrival there will not be any maids here or any other services of the such" kyoya announces as the host club wearily lays there luggage down. "Use any room you like we have a wide selection but they basically are the same, after settling down we will meet in the dining hall to have dinner". Each member separate into individual rooms and prepare for dinner. Honey and Mori starts cooking the shellfish that were caught from earlier while the rest of the club waits around the table."Wait a moment where is haruhi?" Tamaki bursts out in curiosity."I don't know boss probably in her room" Hikaru says not paying much attention to Tamaki."I'll go get her then the food shall be done any moment" Tamaki sets off proceeding to Haruhi's room.

He steps near the entrance of her room and knocks gently."Hello, Haruhi are you there the food is almost ready you should come to the dining hall with the rest of the club". Haruhi slowly opens the door to reveal she is wearing a pink plaid dress which sends tamaki's cheeks a bright red. Haruhi says "My father is always trying to make me wear girly things like this dress". Tamaki smiles and bows out towards the dining hall. "Well you look marvelous Haruhi now shall we join the others to eat" Haruhi accepts his offer and walks alongside him. As they reach the dining hall the club members look at haruhi astonished of her choice of fashion."You look Haru-chan" honey says as he hugs his stuffed animal tightly in joy. The other members nod in agreement as Tamaki and Haruhi proceed to take a seat. The club eats their meal in peace when suddenly Hikaru takes note on the cloud build up outside. "It looks like it's going to rain pretty hard tonight" He says as he stretches his arms. The other members look at the window and agrees with him. "Well i guess it's about time to go to sleep, Goodnight everyone see you in the morning" Kyoya says as he closes his notebook and walks to his room. The rest do the same and proceed to their rooms. Not long after a heavy thunderstorm erupts from the clouds causing violent streaks of light.

Tamaki laying on his bed shirtless notices somebody is knocking on his door. He gets up to answer it and finds out it's haruhi. "I just came to check on you senpai to make sure you're fine" Out of nowhere thunder strikes and haruhi jumps in fear. Tamaki immediately notices and asks "Are you scared of thunder haruhi?" She looks at him with slight tears in her eyes and says "Just a little but it's nothing to be worried about I'm use to getting through these alone" Tamaki widens his door more. "You don't have to haruhi you can sleep here with me tonight and I'll protect you tonight" Haruhi shyly takes his offer and walks into the room making her way under the covers. Tamaki closes the door and slowly joins the bed with haruhi. Another strike of thunder strikes the earth and haruhi buries her head into tamaki's chest. He blushes while smiling and whispers to her "It's okay haruhi you don't have to be afraid anymore I'll always be here for you". Tamaki wraps his arms around haruhi and feels her tension slowly go looks up at Tamaki and says "Thank you senpai" then goes back to bury her head into his chest. Tamaki smiles gently and kisses haruhi on the head. "Sweet dreams my princess". Slowly the two fall asleep in each others arms.

The next morning the twins burst through tamaki's door shouting "Hey boss do you know where haruhi is? She isn't in her room" Suddenly the two twins realize that Haruhi is in tamaki's bed and arms. They smile as Haruhi and tamaki wake up. "So what were you two doing last night" Hikaru says as he smiles ever so mischievously. Tamaki realizes the situation and blushes. " I-It's not what you think!" he says as he gets up while Haruhi agrees. Tamaki continues "She was scared of the thunder last night and i offered her to sleep with me for the night" The two twins begin to make their exit and say "You're such a perv boss now hurry up and get ready we are about to leave" They leave and close the door. Haruhi says "Sorry about that senpai but thanks for letting me sleep here it was really comfortable" She kisses him on the cheek and proceeds to blushes heavily and starts to get ready to leave while thinking how lucky he is to have known haruhi.


End file.
